<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3: Mercy by Cofui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044349">Day 3: Mercy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui'>Cofui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Could be read as a ship, Friendship, Mirage gets his ass kicked, Sparring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage and Wraith spar together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirage | Elliott Witt &amp; Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3: Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirage grunts taking a blow to the side, to which he counters with a knee to Renee's chest. Renee dodges the knee naturally and swipes Elliott's foot from under him. Elliott slams back first into the mat, his head hitting with a thud, "Alright I... I tap," he winces. <em>Fuck, that one hurt. </em>Renee smirks trying to catch her breath, "You put up a good fight," she reaches her hand out to help him up. Elliott huffs yanking himself up, "I doesn't feel like it... I don't know why I thought sparring with you was a good idea..." "Because your other option was Bloodhound, and they wouldn't have shown you much mercy," Renee explains his reasoning perfectly handing Elliott his water bottle. "Sounds about right," Elliott hums gulping down the water. Renee wipes the sweat off her face and fixes her hair back into a bun, "Just make sure not to leave any part of you vulnerable, if you're going to kick me you should have your hands holding me so I can't take out your other leg without falling with you." Elliott nods watching her pick up her gym bag, "Thank you for this." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renee huffs walking to the door, "Anytime." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>